


惩罚 1.0

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.06.30 brightwin Inbox EP1
Kudos: 9





	惩罚 1.0

林赢的吃醋和他的喜欢都是直线球。

录制第一期Inbox是很重要的，公司特意安排了综艺经验相对丰富的First，加之他和布莱特很熟，所以效果应该很好，预想是这样。  
当然节目本身的效果是和预想期待的一样，唯一预想外的变因是林赢。  
当然不是说对节目造成了什么影响，而是布莱特明显能感觉到的气场变化，换言之是只有布莱特能察觉到。  
林赢吃醋了，吃醋的原因布莱特略微可以参透一二。  
因为自己之前工作的关系，和First已经算是是故交，两个人自然就带了一股哥俩好的气场，因为周围都是已经绝对熟识的人，布莱特的状态自然也就放松了许多，然而林赢对此反而很不适应。两人一起工作这么久以来，第一次遇到了让布莱特有细微变化的搭档，林赢的心态也变得有些微妙。  
莫名其妙的羡慕，嫉妒，不解，融合之后在林赢几乎微不可查的面部表情上体现的淋漓尽致，比如休息的时候布莱特就会凑过去和他滔滔不绝的谈天说地，比如射击游戏第一枪成功后，布莱特去和First握手让他不爽，两人之间自然而然的互动让他不爽，甚至是他俩之间让自己难以融合的氛围都让林赢觉得不爽，即使是站在两人中间还是让他觉得惴惴不安。  
布莱特自然可以感受到林赢的变化，配合节目效果的情绪之后是林赢实则不安的内心，为了安抚他，布莱特在游戏当中也会有意的贴近他，好不容易这一轮游戏结束有短暂的修整时间，布莱特跟在林赢后面进了卫生间。  
果然那人只是靠在洗手台漫不经心的用手指摆弄水流。  
布莱特背对着镜子靠在他旁边不说话，只是双手抱在胸前静静地看着他。林赢也不说话，只是通过镜子看着看自己的布莱特，洗手间里没有其他人，水流的声音清澈又突兀，林赢关掉了水龙头，正要准备出去的时候布莱特拉住了他。  
“生气啦？”布莱特的声音比平时放软了许多，捏住了林赢细软的手指在掌心磨搓。  
“没有。”林赢还没摘面罩声音闷闷的在塑料片之间回响，低着头不肯看他，手指却在自己的指缝之间纠缠。  
“那你怎么看起来不开心？”  
“我没有啊。”林赢匆匆抬头瞟了布莱特一眼，转动着眼珠，欲言又止。  
布莱特被他逗笑，拍了拍他的屁股“小脑袋里每天不要瞎想。”然后又把手伸进了面具里捏着他的下巴逗他“听到没？”  
林赢被他哄了心情好了许多，嘴角也终于肯露出点笑，拍开他的手边出门边抱怨“少自作多情了你。”  
后半期的节目林赢的状态明显变好了许多，不仅变得活跃起来而且和First的互动也更自然，这让布莱特也安心了许多。在打最后一枪的时候，甚至故意将枪口朝下打在了8分的环上，从绝对意义上避免了林赢有可能接受惩罚的结果。  
之后的行程林赢的心情也恢复了往常，没有异样，布莱特天真的以为。  
直到一天快要过去，接近午夜十二点的时候才从浴室出来的布莱特被眼前香艳的场景冲昏了头脑才知道什么叫做君子报仇十年不晚。

林赢穿着布莱特的T恤坐在床上招呼着他快点过来，下半身藏在空调被里，等布莱特磨磨蹭蹭的坐在床上的时候林赢已经扯着嗓子催了他好几次。布莱特掀开被子刚躺好的时候，林赢突然起身跨坐在布莱特的身上，这才看清楚T恤底下直接是林赢滑嫩的双腿，蜷缩起来靠在他的腰间，T恤虽然宽松但是长度一般，从不规则的堆在腿根的衣摆中间可以看到他的内裤，这家伙竟然只穿了内裤。  
布莱特的手下意识的就准备将手覆盖在那美妙的肌肤之上，却被林赢无情的一掌拍开，力道惊人，布莱特不解。  
两人在性事上并不是以口头邀约为主，而是有一种无言的默契，一个动作一个眼神都是暗示，气氛到了接下来的交融也就变得顺理成章，所以这样带有主动性挑逗意味的林赢，说实话布莱特也是第一次见，但遗憾的是他好像并不是这个意向。  
“哥，你知道今天我有点生气了吧？”林赢居高临下的看着躺平的布莱特，双手撑在他结实的腹部。  
布莱特觉得哭笑不得，原来今天的飞醋后劲儿在这儿。  
“那你现在还生气吗？”布莱特的手又开始觊觎林赢的大腿，被半路制止。  
“你别乱碰，好好回答问题。”  
“嗯，你问。”手上占不到便宜布莱特干脆把双手垫在了后脑，好整以暇的看着林赢准备整出什么幺蛾子。  
“知道我今天为什么生气吗？”  
“嗯…知道？”布莱特的回答吞吞吐吐。  
“那惹我生气是不是应该受到惩罚？”林赢体内的恶魔因子已经开始作祟，食指从布莱特的腹部开始一点点向上游走，双眼里是混合着调皮的挑衅。  
“嗯，怎么惩罚。”布莱特心里乐开了花，狼尾巴在看不到的地方摇的欢实。  
“就…”林赢话说一半，手指也停在了布莱特的胸口处林赢微微倾身靠近，撑在布莱特腹部的手也换到了布莱特的身边，胸口处停留的手指戳戳点点“你和First关系很好嘛。”  
“我们认识很久了啊。”布莱特不以为意。  
“是哦，很久了啊。”林赢学着布莱特的强调，身体靠的更近，逐渐靠近的脸庞将布莱特的视线紧紧的锁在了面部，林赢的双眼水润清透，刚刚涂过润唇膏的嘴唇泛着性感的光泽，沐浴露的清香扑鼻“所以你超开心的是吧？”  
“还好吧，挺开心的。”布莱特有意逗他“我们也好久没见了，你不会吃醋吧？”  
“我吃醋？”林赢轻笑，嘴巴贴着布莱特的耳郭，声音低沉诱惑富有磁性“我是你男朋友我不可以吃醋吗？”  
布莱特的耳朵肉眼可见的变得通红将他也熏的有些害羞，但还是壮起胆子伸出舌在那薄透的耳郭上舔了一口，不容忽视的灼热险些将他烫到，林赢收回了敏感的舌尖。  
“所以…”  
“所以？”  
“准备好接受惩罚吧！”林赢呲着兔牙放狠话。说罢直起了身子，林赢再怎么瘦也是一个一米八几的大个子，压在身上的重量不容忽视，更别说那两团软嫩的臀肉在他性器的警戒区随着他的动作上下挪动，布莱特暗自盘算着把他压倒的时间点。  
林赢看着躺在自己身下的布莱特，害羞是肯定害羞的，可是话既然说出去就不能让布莱特小瞧了他，咬了咬牙，把手探进了布莱特的衣服里。紧致干燥的肌肤紧紧贴合着手掌，向上时带着些摩擦力，林赢不敢看他的表情，感受着手心里布莱特肌肤纹理的变化，从紧实的腹肌上升到有些突出的肋骨，再往上一点就是布莱特的乳头，与自己的有所差别，布莱特的乳头极其小巧粉嫩，乳尖也不算特别突出，林赢虽然可以说经常见到，但真正的碰触却还一次没有，于是他的手继续上移，却被布莱特拦了下来。  
“诶！你干嘛？”  
“摸一下也不行？”林赢虚张声势“这么小气！？”  
布莱特不说话，伸长了手臂抬起了林赢一直低着的头，看到他面颊上熟悉的红晕笑了出来。林赢有点恼火，拍掉了他的手“严肃点！现在是惩罚时间！”将手从布莱特衣服里抽出，抓住他的双臂按在头顶“现在只可以我动，你不许动！”  
“那你先过来一下，我有事和你说。”  
“不要。”  
“快点。”布莱特一脸正经，让林赢摸不准他到底是认真的还是演戏，刚带着点犹豫的靠近了一点，就被抬起上半身的布莱特亲了个结实，林赢的唇膏是香甜的桃子味“好了，你继续。”  
被捉弄的林赢作势要打他，手落下时却挑起了衣摆，将布莱特的T恤一点点向上推起，露出了硬朗却不狰狞的肌肉纹理，他的皮肤比看起来的要白很多，只是昏黄的床头灯在上面铺上了一层暧昧的橘调，柔和了线条。衣服被推至胸口，林赢便弯下了身子，一口亲在了布莱特的腹肌上。这其实没什么，真正要命的是为了配合高度和位置，林赢的臀部自然的向后移动，股缝的间隙恰巧将自己的分身卡在中间，而身上的人浑然不觉，顺着一句向上又亲又舔，屁股微弱的摆动都被布莱特轻易的捕捉，分身叫嚣着想要抬头的欲望。  
林赢伏在布莱特身上，像他往常那样用唇瓣细细的摩挲布莱特的肌肤，细腻而温热，林赢这样主动调情的经验不多，落下的吻干净青涩，甚至算不上什么讨好的技巧，然而布莱特的心跳却随着林赢逐渐上行的吻持续加速，呼吸也愈加急促。  
亲吻一直到林赢微微抬眼可以看到布莱特已经悄悄挺立的乳尖时停下，撑起身子，布莱特正双眼盯着自己沉重的换气，林赢的眼神也终于变得狡诈，低下头伸出舌头，有些粗糙的舌苔重重的压在上面，布莱特攥紧了拳头，低头看着他毛茸茸的头顶。林赢将小巧的家伙包裹厚实的舌中间，舔吃的动作不敢太过用力，布莱特的乳尖真的太小了，就算这样的刺激下都小的过分，林赢小心翼翼的含在了牙齿中间，还没用力，布莱特就捧住了自己的头。嗯，不仅小还很敏感。  
放开了已经泛红的小豆子，林赢在他锁骨上又啃又咬留下一片通红，吻过布莱特格外修长的脖颈，布莱特一手揽着林赢的腰，一手扶在他的后脑，胸膛起伏的承受着身上人的重量，曲起双腿托住林赢的臀部，分身也紧紧贴在了那两坨布莱特挚爱的软肉上，林赢被吓到，又羞又窘迫的起身，满脸埋怨的反手打在布莱特结实的大腿上“都说了你不要动！”  
“好好好。”布莱特举手投降，腿倒是一直没放下去，继续享受着林赢游戏似的挑逗。  
可爱的家伙红着脸脱掉了T恤，不知从哪儿学来的动作，两手交叉的捏着一点衣角，缓缓向上，腰部故意挺起，形成漂亮的曲线，腹肌和肋骨变得更加突出，右手手指勾着衣领，任由衣服的重量挣脱手指后自由落体的掉到床下，俯下身将手撑在了自己头的两边，四目相对之间是瞳孔不安的转动，时间仿佛放慢了百倍，两人呼吸的频率交错着，林赢咽下了哽在喉头的唾液，视线下移到了布莱特的双唇，性感的唇瓣迎合着他的动作微微张开。林赢却只是伸出了舌尖轻轻舔过布莱特的上唇，湿润着，颤颤巍巍的滑过，让布莱特扑了个空，林赢狡猾的笑，一手捏住了他的唇“色鬼！”布莱特瞪大了眼睛。  
林赢精致玲珑的鼻尖与布莱特的轻轻碰撞，然后在他的脸颊上肆意游走，四处喷洒灼热的呼吸，在布莱特心里点起一把火，林赢的脸太近以至于布莱特的眼睛无法聚焦，却跟随着林赢的动作移动，那唇瓣近在咫尺却无法亲吻，忍无可忍的伸手揉捏林赢的臀尖缓解急躁的欲望。感受着压在自己腹部的林赢的昂扬开始发烫，乳尖因为若有似无的摩擦也变得挺立，情动无法掩饰。  
林赢终于大发慈悲的落下了吻在布莱特的额头，轻柔甜蜜，可是身下的动作却是致命的诱惑，臀在布莱特已然全勃的分身上左右晃动，内裤轻薄的布料轻易透出林赢一路飙升的体温。吻上布莱特鼻尖时，林赢坚硬的双丸撞在他被禁锢的，渗出液体的柱身上，布莱特的手更加用力的在林赢的臀部挤压。当林赢终于吻在布莱特的上唇，下身的昂扬紧贴着布莱特的欲望上下摩擦，布莱特的理智几近崩溃，终于再也忍耐不住，刚准备加深亲吻翻身压住身上的人，林赢却迅雷不及掩耳的收回了吻从布莱特的身上翻身下去，躺在了一边“惩罚结束，睡觉！”  
背对着布莱特侧身躺着，双腿紧紧夹着隐藏欲望，林赢的动作太快，布莱特的双手甚至还维持在捧着臀部的形状，在他身上煽风点火的始作俑者却若无其事的开始装睡，仿佛那勃起的欲望完全不需要释放。  
然而布莱特不会让事情就这样结束。  
林赢背对着自己的后背单薄精瘦，双腿蜷缩着，布莱特不动声色的靠过去，林赢的耳垂还通红着，故意闭紧的双眼还能看出瞳孔转动的痕迹，布莱特含住了他的耳郭，含含糊糊的说“那么轮到我了吧？”布莱特不知何时脱了衣服，胸膛炙热的贴在林赢背后。  
“不要不要。”林赢扭着身子想要挣脱禁锢，却被搂的更紧。  
被林赢挑逗了太久的布莱特没有耐心再去经营前戏，手上的动作精准快捷，钻进林赢的内裤里抓住了他的柱身，与以往温柔的不同，手指微微发力，捏揉的动作带着疼痛的快感，林赢蜷缩了身子，整个人贴紧了布莱特的胸膛，耳垂还被叼在嘴里，每次都是这样，自己总是会轻易被布莱特控制在手心。  
然而抚弄没有持续多久，布莱特的手就收了回来，带着冰凉的润滑剂探进了林赢还没准备好的后穴，手指裹着冰凉的凝胶慢慢的推入，指甲在内壁划过，留下尖锐的刺痛。  
“嗯…痛！”林赢皱着眉抱怨。  
“痛也忍着！”布莱特难得的狠下心不再怜惜他，手指接二连三的探入秘境，一丝喘息的机会也不留。离开被唾液包裹的湿润的耳垂，又跑去亲吻林赢已经渗出汗液的太阳穴，林赢还没反应过来内裤什么时候被拽了下来就被布莱特坚硬粗壮的欲望直顶花心失声叫了出来。  
“啊！”林赢尖叫着躲闪，却浑身用不上力气，布莱特根本耐不住性子扩张，胡乱揉弄了几下就换了昂扬进去，林赢的花心也比平常更为紧致，润滑的液体还留了一些在外面，随着抽插被带动，布莱特的动作又急又狠，任凭林赢怎么抱怨都充耳不闻，一条腿架在林赢的双腿之间，侧躺着的林赢让他无法捕捉他的表情，但下身的动作却格外顺畅，手穿过他的腋下，捏住了觊觎已久的乳尖抠弄。  
“唔…”林赢的呻吟已经跟不上身后布莱特的挺动，他的腿被抓住微微腾空，前列腺点上持续的刺激直接反应在不停渗出粘液的下体上，他想求饶却说不出一句完整的话，脑海里全是后悔。在床笫之间被这样粗鲁的对待还是头一遭，布莱特掐着自己大腿的手发了狠，原先抚慰自己的亲吻和抚摸全都消失不见，林赢觉得自己像是一叶孤舟，没有任何依靠，而布莱特欲望的洪流没有一点怜惜，让他迷失了方向。他想抱住些什么，然而面前空空如也，布莱特的脸滚烫的贴在耳边，沉重的呼吸混合着粗喘直击耳膜，连续不断的进攻甚至让他精神变得恍惚，所有的感官都变得迟钝，他听不清自己的呻吟，眼前的景象一片模糊，呼吸之间的灼热快要让他昏厥。  
然而布莱特的动作一刻未停，从深进浅出换成了持续的攻击，林赢被顶弄的身体不停摇摆，不得不抓住布莱特捏着自己大腿的手“慢点…求你…了…”回应他的只是更加猛烈的抽插以及一声轻笑。  
“这是惩罚，忘记了？”布莱特的声音太近了，声带嗡嗡的震动声都如此真切，林赢的眼里满是被情欲的眼泪，身前的昂扬龟头开始胀大，射精前的林赢有多脆弱布莱特了如指掌，腾出的手无情的拉扯着他的乳头，在他头顶的另一只手臂固定住他无处安放的手，在敏感点上精准的砸击，终于逼出了林赢的白浊。  
林赢哭哭啼啼的不仅是下身的柱体，胀红的脸上挂着两行清泪，布莱特终于恢复了一点同情心，撑起身子扭头过去和他接吻，唇舌的抚慰好像一剂良药，林赢慢慢止住了抽泣，伸着舌尖乖巧的讨吻，身后的动作依旧急促，林赢却再无抱怨。在亲吻之间，布莱特也终于得以释放，白浊在体内四处乱撞的时候林赢才发现这家伙又没戴避孕套，可是他连抬手的力气都没有。  
布莱特从身后抱着林赢和他耳鬓厮磨，林赢的后穴还在无意识的吞吐着他的欲望，两人的汗水混合在一起黏腻无比，被操的软烂穴口照顾着他仍然敏感的昂扬，布莱特甚至还没抽出欲望就又硬挺了起来。  
“唔…我不要了…”林赢的抱怨声最终还是掩埋在了肉体碰撞之间。

-完-


End file.
